La nevera al borde de la eternidad
by Mirelle Sky
Summary: Basado en el capítulo de La ciudad al borde de la eternidad". O no. Jim es un humano cualquiera y como todo humano desarrolla comportamientos extraños ante una nevera. Spock lo describe como ilógico y fascinante a la vez. Historia corta. (Leve Spirk).


Tengo que reconocer con vergüenza que hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran Spock y Kirk. Me animé a ver la película de J. J. Abrams del 2009 hará unos dos meses y me encantó. Después de ella me vi las dos siguiente (dejémoslo en que me dejaron insatisfecha) y tras ello decidí acudir a la serie original en busca de más. Ahora mismo voy ya por la tercera temporada de Star Trek The Original Series (deseando que no termine nunca, porfaplisiporfa) y he descubierto un nuevo mundo que desconocía y que me encanta. La verdad es que la serie puede conmigo, me vicia y acapara. Muero cada vez que veo en algún capítulo una escena entre Spock, Kirk y McCoy (hay que añadir al médico en la ecuación también porque es un punto clave xD) y de estos breves pero intensos meses de vicio ha salido hoy este pequeño fanfic. Es sencillo y no de los mejores que se pueden hacer, pero tiene su encanto.

Tal y como se sugiere en el título, está medio basado en el capítulo de "La ciudad al borde de la eternidad" (no es necesario haberlo visto o recordarlo para leer esta historia). Digo "medio" basado porque en el capítulo Kirk y Spock comen en una sala con todos los demás necesitados y era difícil que una casa tuviera una nevera como a las que estoy haciendo referencia en esta historia en 1930, pero espero que podáis permitirme estos pequeños cambios.

* * *

 **La nevera al borde de la eternidad.**

—¿Le gustan las neveras, capitán?

Todo empezó por aquella pregunta.

El capitán Kirk y su primer oficial se encontraban en la sala de descanso del Enterprise jugando a una de sus muy conocidas partidas de ajedrez. Usualmente la sala hubiera estado llena de trabajadores en su período de descanso, pero en aquel momento, y debido a la hora del día (si es que alguien puede asegurar que hay días y horas en el espacio) la mayoría de ellos se encontraban en el comedor. El capitán James Tiberius Kirk y su primer oficial Spock se habían quedado atrás, demorándose en la comida por culpa de aquella partida de ajedrez que se estaba haciendo infinita y en la que los dos estaban haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas para acorralar al contrincante.

La pregunta de Spock llegó tan súbita que el capitán fue incapaz de contestar y únicamente alcanzó a tartamudear un "¿qué?" mientras daba por perdida su concentración. Si aquella era una nueva treta de Spock para distraerle, ganar aquella partida y arrastrarle hasta el comedor, estaba dando resultado.

—He preguntado si le gustan las neveras, capitán —repitió el vulcaniano, moviendo una de sus piezas y cruzándose después de manos sobre la mesa. Kirk siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

—Le he entendido, señor Spock. Pero entienda usted también que esa pregunta me sorprende. —Galán como siempre, el capitán respondió con una sonrisa y un tono tranquilizador. Con la mirada de nuevo en el tablero de juego, movió una de las piezas y al instante supo que había metido la pata. Fingió ignorarlo y regresó su atención a su primer oficial—. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de sus inquietudes?

—Se debe a algo que pude observar en la misión que nos llevó a la tierra en la fecha de 1930, capitán.

Kirk asintió, recordado aquella misión que les había obligado a viajar a través del tiempo y a quedarse algunos meses en una Nueva York de 1930 esperando a la llegada de un desquiciado McCoy para impedir que éste pudiera cambiar el pasado. Algo bastante complicado que les había llevado a mantener una vida humana y tranquila en la ciudad y a pasar bastantes horas de su tiempo juntos y solos. Una privacidad de la que carecían cuando se encontraban en el puente del Enterprise. Había sido una misión larga y peligrosa y Kirk sentía todavía el peso en sus hombros de una de las muertes que se produjo en aquel momento. Herido por la carga de aquellos recuerdos, el capitán observó a Spock y le instó a continuar.

—Lo recuerdo, señor Spock. ¿Cuáles fueron esas observaciones?

—Las pocas veces que comimos juntos en aquel edificio… Usted mostró unos comportamientos extraños, señor.

Kirk esperó en silencio a que el vulcaniano añadiera algo más, pero éste no lo hizo. Incluso se mantuvo incómodo en su silencio, como si luchara contra sí mismo por expresar en voz alta o no sus observaciones. El capitán soltó un suspiro y empezó a cansarse de tener que arrancarle de los labios las palabras a su primer oficial. Había aprendido durante aquellos años a lidiar con lo que significaba relacionarse con un hijo de Vulcano, pero todavía había algunas acciones vulcanianas que le costaba asimilar.

—Puede hablar libremente, oficial. ¿Qué es lo que observó durante nuestra misión?

—Con todo respeto, capitán, una serie de comportamientos ilógicos a los que hasta hoy todavía no les he podido encontrar explicación. Era usted el que se encargaba de lo que coloquialmente se conoce como "poner la mesa" mientras yo trabajaba con los dispositivos de comunicación. Incluso así me fue imposible ignorar que en ciertos momentos acudía usted a la nevera sin que precisara nada de ella. La observaba y después cerraba su puerta de nuevo antes de ir a por los platos —expresó de golpe el medio vulcaniano.

Lo había estado reteniendo durante mucho tiempo, esperando al momento propicio de encontrarse a solas con su capitán para poder preguntar. No era una cuestión que no le dejara dormir o que le desconcentrara durante sus horas de trabajo, pero sí que había despertado en él más interés del formalmente correcto.

Kirk sonrió de lado, entretenido, y con un asentimiento esperó a que Spock le relatara sus conclusiones.

—La contemplación de algo bello es un comportamiento que han mostrado poseer muchas especies aparte de la humana, pero normalmente se contempla algo poseedor de una belleza única. Por eso llegué a la conclusión lógica, señor, de que usted siente una atracción extraña por el interior de una nevera. Una atracción que no alcanzo a comprender y que no he podido encontrar en ningún otro miembro de esta nave.

Las risas del capitán Kirk llegando a todos los puntos de la sala interrumpieron las conclusiones lógicas de Spock, quien únicamente pudo observarle con una ceja enarcada y una expresión que denotaba lo ofendido que se encontraba por el hecho de que el capitán no se tomara en serio sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, las carcajadas de aquel hombre resultaban bastante pegadizas y relajantes y pronto los hombros de Spock se destensaron y su expresión se volvió un poco más tranquila. El vulcaniano se permitió disfrutar de aquel sonido melódico lo máximo que pudo y solo cuando notó que la risa iba a cesar se vio con fuerzas de interrumpirle.

—Señor, usted sabe que carezco del sentido del humor humano pero sé reconocer cuando mis palabras pueden provocar la reacción llamada "carcajada" en los demás. Lamentablemente mis recientes observaciones no poseían elementos humorísticos.

—Spock… Señor Spock… —gimoteó el capitán, soltando algunas pequeñas risitas todavía y limpiándose una lágrima que le descendía por la mejilla producto de las carcajadas—. Cierto, lo lamento. No había nada gracioso en sus palabras. Continúe, por favor. ¿Qué otros comportamientos extraños descubrió en mí en cuanto a la nevera se refiere?

El primer oficial no perdonó la ofensa pero asintió concienzudamente antes de continuar.

—Hacía usted lo mismo a altas horas de la tarde, señor. También en repetidas ocasiones cuando le pedía que me alcanzara algo que estuviera en la cocina. ¿Niega usted haberlo hecho?

—En absoluto, señor Spock. Lo acepto: realicé todas esas reacciones ilógicas y muchas más mientras no me veía. Pero en mi defensa diré que son comportamientos puramente humanos.

Spock enarcó la ceja y le observó con dureza, aunque sorprendido por la afirmación.

—¿A todos los humanos les gustan las neveras?

—No, todos los humanos olvidamos con facilidad qué es lo que vamos a buscar a la cocina. Al estar allí automáticamente abrimos la nevera mientras pensamos en lo que queríamos ir a buscar. Los platos, algo para picar, algún otro artilugio... Pero no lo hacemos porque encontremos a la nevera especialmente atractiva, señor Spock. Lo hacemos porque creemos, irracionalmente, que aquello que buscamos se encontrará en ella.

Spock lo comprendió entonces y puso su habitual mueca amable de "los humanos jamás dejarán de sorprenderme". Tras ello regresó su atención al juego y descubrió el fallo garrafal que había cometido su contrincante unos minutos atrás. Era vulcaniano y la compasión no formaba parte de sus rasgos habituales, por lo que sin remordimientos movió la ficha adecuada y regaló un "jaque mate" a su capitán. Al observarlo, Kirk soltó un gruñido y con una expresión pícara pidió la revancha. Spock asintió para concedérsela cuando de pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron y por ellas entró Leonard McCoy con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Jim! ¡Orejudo! Me preguntaba dónde estaríais. Jugando, cómo no. ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis decidido saltaros algo tan importante como es la comida? —preguntó con su habitual voz de enfado y observándoles como si estuviera deseando asesinarles allí mismo y ya supiera dónde esconder los cadáveres. El doctor solía controlar como un gran padre preocupado a qué horas y qué comían los miembros de aquella nave. Era fácil suponer, por ello, que hubiera descubierto con rapidez que sus dos amigos íntimos habían optado por faltar a una de las comidas esenciales. Era su deber, por tanto y como encargado de la salud de los miembros de la nave, recordarles a aquellos dos lo que la falta de proteínas y vitaminas podría producir en sus cuerpos.

Como si Kirk no hubiera comprendido la peligrosidad de la mirada del oficial médico, se relajó en su silla y le dedicó una sonrisa al recién llegado.

—Spock estaba preguntándose si los humanos amábamos a las neveras por contemplarlas siempre que nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Infinidad de veces McCoy y Kirk se habían confabulado contra el vulcaniano para reírse junto a él de las acciones ilógicas que llevaba a cabo aquel medio hombre en ocasiones sin ser consciente de ello. Fue por ese motivo por el que Kirk comentó con rapidez lo que Spock le había contado, esperando que los dos pudieran explicarle mejor y entre risillas al primer oficial lo ilógico de la afirmación sobre amar a las neveras.

El doctor alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido, y se giró hacia el vulcaniano, quien se mantuvo impasible.

—¡Qué tontería! Por esa misma regla de tres usted amaría a Jim por seguirle con su mirada carente de emociones durante todo el día.

Aquella frase, dicha sin ningún tipo de maldad, provocó varias reacciones en los que allí se encontraban. Las mejillas del vulcaniano se tiñeron de verde, McCoy aumentó aún más su grado de estupefacción si es que ello era posible y Kirk se quedó rígido, aparentemente asustado. Tarde McCoy se dio cuenta de lo que aquel pensamiento expresado en voz alta podía provocar a los demás. Fue por ello por lo que, negando con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la puerta de salida.

—Les quiero ver a los dos con las bandejas llenas de comida en el comedor dentro de diez minutos.

Tras la marcha del doctor, los dos miembros del Enterprise que se quedaron solos en la sala de descanso se miraron entre sí en silencio. Tras largos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir nada, fue el capitán el primero que rompió el silencio, levantándose y empezando a guardar las piezas del juego.

—Si usted quisiera seguir con la tarea de contemplarme, señor Spock…. —empezó a decir Kirk una vez lo hubo recogido todo. El primer oficial le miró con curiosidad—. ...podría venir esta noche a mis aposentos. Tendremos allí tiempo y libertad para hablarlo —anunció, provocando de nuevo que Spock fuera incapaz de lidiar con sus propias emociones y evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono verdoso bastante visible—. Le estaré esperando.

El señor Spock asintió y dejó que el capitán se marchara en soledad al comedor. Él primero tenía que controlar su corazón, su mente y sus irrefrenables ganas de que el momento conocido como "la noche" llegara. Era cierto que había estado observando a su capitán por más tiempo del normal y también era cierto que una de las razas que contemplaban fijamente aquello que les parecía bello y único eran los vulcanianos. Seguro que durante la noche tendría ocasión de comentárselo a su capitán para conocer su opinión al respecto.

* * *

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Personalmente me ocurre bastante esto de ir a la cocina y terminar mirando en la nevera aunque hubiera ido a buscar un vaso (espero no ser la única) XD Por eso me pareció gracioso plasmar qué pensaría Spock de la gente desmemoriada como yo y como el capitán.

Debo añadir que el título ("La nevera al borde de la identidad") empezó siendo una broma para mí misma pero finalmente ha terminado siendo el título de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado :'D

¡Larga vida y prosperidad!


End file.
